You'll Think of Me
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: I thought Keith Urban's song 'You'll Think of Me' would make a good way to show Ginny's feelings after her break up with Harry.


You'll Think Of Me

Summary: I thought Keith Urban's song 'You'll Think of Me' would make a good way to show Ginny's feelings after her break up with Harry.

Disclaimer: We all now that I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I also don't own the song 'You'll Think of Me' by Keith Urban. Damn it!

Ginny lay on her bed alone in her dark and empty room. She held a small teddy bear close to her, letting the tears run down her face and onto the top of the bear's head. She turned over and tried to sleep. In a moment she was a sleep but the tears still clung to her checks.

Ginny turned over to look at the clock on the side table next to her bed. It was about 4 a.m. Ginny rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head to keep the full moon's shine out her eyes so she could try to sleep.

All she could think about was her and Harry together, though, as she tried to fall back asleep. Tears once again fell from her eyes and it was she could do to stop them. She just couldn't get him out of her thoughts. Since he had decided to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes and dumped her, she had avoided him for she knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind.

Fine she would let him have the freedom to go find Voldemort and he could keep the memories of them together for she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. He could have his space away from her and the reasons they could no longer be together, but she knew he would think of her. He could have back his sweater back for she didn't want to keep it or anything else to do with him. There was nothing more for the two of them to weather and no chance of every being together again. She felt better though knowing that he would think of her every moment when he was alone.

Ginny just couldn't get back to sleep so she crept down stairs and outside to walk around maybe, just maybe, she could clear her head of him. She had to sweep away the ruins her emotions left behind but it was hard. She was tired of feeling like this and was probably going to stay like this until she could get rid of the baggage that still existed. The only blessing she had left was not knowing what they could have been, what they should have been.

Fine she would let him have the freedom to go find Voldemort and he could keep the memories of them together for she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. He could have his space away from her and the reasons they could no longer be together, but she knew he would think of her. He could have back his sweater back for she didn't want to keep it or anything else to do with him. There was nothing more for the two of them to weather and no chance of every being together again. She felt better though knowing that he would think of her every moment when he was alone.

Some day he would think of her but don't worry by then she would be fine, she knew that one day she would be all right. While you're sleeping with your pride, wishing he could hold her in his arms, she'll be over him and on with her life.

Fine she would let him have the freedom to go find Voldemort and he could keep the memories of them together for she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. He could have his space away from her and the reasons they could no longer be together, but she knew he would think of her. He could have back his sweater back for she didn't want to keep it or anything else to do with him. There was nothing more for the two of them to weather and no chance of every being together, again. She felt better though knowing that he would think of her every moment when he was alone.

She felt better already knowing that she would always be on his mind and that she would be over him soon. While he thought of her she could move on and fix her broken heart. As she stopped at the back door having finished her walk around the yard, she turned to see the sun rising over the horizon and she knew that there was hope for tomorrow.

A/N: The End

Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it so review and let me know what you though of it!


End file.
